


Third time's a charm

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKaiSoo - Freeform, Eldritch, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Witches, all the doggos, dog dads, mythology AU, summonings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: Jongin accidentally summons Eldritch God Kyungsoo and to ensure it doesn't happen again, Kyungsoo takes it upon himself to spy on the cute couple that is Jongin and Chanyeol.





	Third time's a charm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: L40  
> Pairing: Chanyeol/D.O./Kai  
> Monster(s): Lovecraftian tentacle monster  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 16071  
> Author's Note: Hello everyone!  
> Firstly, prompter, thank you for an amazing prompt! I fell in love with it the moment I saw it! Also, I hope this is what you had in mind when you prompted the story.  
> Secondly, I am never writing porn with that many limbs again.  
> Thirdly, I hope you all enjoy!!!

The first time it happened Kyungsoo had been lazily playing with Meokmul and Huchu, letting the pups endlessly run around him and over him as he pointlessly lay on the ground. He did a lot of that, pointless laying around, or sitting around, or standing around. His mother, being darkness and evil herself, would often scold him for how he didn’t do anything. And his father, devourer of worlds and eldritch horror named ც͟͏̶͎̭̣̙͉̻̫Ր̡͍͓͇͓̤̪͇̣̳̻̩̼̻͚̩̯̝̘͟͡ɿ̧̯̮̟͖͓̖̩̘͇̬̠͔͕̟͜͝ͅค͏͍͚̥̗̬͕͔̭̱͕̭̳̰͇̬Ո҉͖̭̯̼͖̭̞̙̺͖̳̩̞͍͘, had many times over tried to get Kyungsoo into a niche of his own where he could spread horror and darkness but so far everything of interest had already been taken. 

 

There weren’t a lot of his kind, unknowable and unspeakable, but enough to make Kyungsoo, a fairly young eldritch horror, redundant and as close to unknown as one could be. Which in turn meant that he very, very,  _ very _ rarely got summoned 

 

But a summon was exactly what was happening now. Kyungsoo could feel the pull in his chest from where he was laying, the entirety of the universe calling out for him. He sat straight up, Huchu tumbling off his chest. Happiness filled his chest. Finally he was being summoned. This was the first time this century. Oh evil and darkness, what was he going to be asked to do? Maybe he would finally find a niche in this endless nothingness. 

 

He drew a deep breath, preparing himself, before descending into the human world. Reality around him bubbled, warping and distending. Darkness, growing and growing like boils before bursting and spreading the festering, putrid tar of horror around him. Tentacles burst forth, reaching out and grabbing hold of the reality around his summoner before Kyungsoo rose, the air around him boiling and singing with his power. 

 

He opened his eyes and stared into the horrified face of his summoner. Yes, fear him, fear his power, fear his all encompassing nothingness. 

 

“Oh shit!” The summoner cursed, backing up. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” The man grabbed a book from his coffee table, staring at the page with a mix of confusion and fear. “This was not supposed to happen?!” He gasped, flipping through the page. 

 

“S͉i̡l̺e̘͇̠̜͉̱͎n̯̞̕ͅc̰̱e̡̞̹̳̗ ̹̝̜̣h͙͠u̱͎̠̪̜̣̫m͙͍̗a̧̮̹̲̩̙̤n̷̺” Kyungsoo roared, raising his finger towards the man and enjoying the way the man flinched at the sound. Wow, this was fun! He understood why his uncles and aunts enjoyed this so much. “Spea̤̹̺̜̻̦k̢̮͎̱͎͎ͅ ͟y̼̻͇͍̖o̸̯̬̪ͅṳ͢r͉͡ ҉̹͎̭̥̮͕b͖̞͎̼͓̫̝u̝̞͎̯̗ͅs͙̤͕̫̱ͅͅi̭n̴ę̜͓͓̗͚̯̫s͓͎̝͞s̖̦͕̟͚ͅ ҉̠͈͍.” 

 

“I-I- uh-” The human begun, eyes flickering between the book and Kyungsoo. “A-a-a-are you the spirit of spring flowers?” The man asked, showing his book to Kyungsoo. The book was a spell book, that much was clear from first glance, but as Kyungsoo squinted to read the text he quickly realized that it was indeed a summoning spell for a spirit of spring flowers, and not the son of darkness and evil personified. 

 

He sighed, looking down at the floor and letting it rematerialize for a moment to realize yes. The star that was supposed to have 15 stars actually had 13 and the handwriting of the runes were sloppy enough to morph from Elder Futhark to Pre-Creation Eldritch. 

 

This again? This again?! It was the fifth time in a row this had happened. Curse the nords and their stupid writing script. Ever since they invented their stupid language every single summoning of him had been accidental. 

 

“Can you not count to fifteen?” Kyungsoo asked in exasperation. He dismissed his tentacles and let the floor rematerialize, the magic too powerful for a mistake as stupid as this. He kept the darkness boiling around him though, just for good measure. 

 

“I can!” The man protested, glaring at Kyungsoo with ferocity that had Kyungsoo been any lesser of an Eldritch horror the man would have been dead within seconds. 

 

“Clearly not!” Kyungsoo shot back before sighing deeply. Stupid, stupid humans. “Look! Next time make sure you  _ actually _ follow the diagrams in your spellbook ok? The next being you accidentally summon might not be as forgiving as me.” He lectured tiredly, getting ready to phase back to his own place of existence. 

 

“Oh yeah? Well if they’re anything like you I hardly need to be worried.” The man challenged, taking a step forward and looking triumphant before Kyungsoo turned his glare towards him. 

 

Kyungsoo would not stand to be treated like this! Not only had he been taken from his excellent cuddle session with his dogs but he had also made like the best entrance an Eldritch horror could make which should have made any human quiver in horror on the spot. And not to mention that the other man was at fault so he had no right to oppose Kyungsoo, the most powerful being this human had ever met, like this. 

 

With a flick of his wrists he summoned his tentacles, the slick black limbs shooting out of his back and attaching themselves to every corner of the room. Reality begun to distort around him, his own bleeding in with screams of terror and visions to great for any mortal being. He could see the man pale, eyes widening as a wave of cold darkness spread over the floor like acid eating away at skin. 

 

“I am t͏̰̖̰͍͔͈h̤̣̹̥̹e̙̯̫ ̷͕͉͉̼͈s̱o̠̦̫̪̼n̙ ̦̜͍o̟͕̪̗̫̭̜f̻̮ d̴̸̴͉̭a͕̪͎̩͖̪r̘̤̗̥k̦̺n̶͉̯e̶̶̥̯͖s̥̱͚̦͘s̵̭̰͠ ̡̦̭͝ą̫̥͉n͏̨͇̭̰̪̲̫͖d̛̰̣̲ ȩ̷̸̙͕̮͎̺̟̳̠͡ͅv̵҉̪̯̠̦i͡҉̛̦̱͎̠̠͈̦̣̝̗͔̲̠̥l̡͈̱̳̬̝̰̣͚̟̳̯̲͘͜,̧̦̮̮͡͡ ̵̵͎̪̥̝̟̠͕͔̹̪̥͙͓̫̥̠͜͢a̡̢̡̩̙̯̯̟͖͜ ̷̦͉̪̤͖̰̳͡b̘͇͍̻͔͕͎̣̞̦͙̪͠ḙ͓͕̞͉͈̳̱̞̝̹̦̖̕͞ͅi̸͉͎̲͇̟̯͈̯̜̺̬̭͎̫̮̻̦̕͠n̸҉̜̰̲̥̳̤͈͓̬͕̬̝͓̩̤̩̗̬͍͜g̶̸̲̺̰̤͝ ̧̡̡̠̹̪̝͕͇̙̥̜̣̹̞̯͕̞o̧͇̯̝̻l̠̤̺͖̫̦̙̙̬ͭ̀̌̍͗̑͡d̸̡̖̒̊e̛͖͕̟̳͓͉͔̠͗ͣ͑̓̔͋̌́ͅȓ̡ͬ҉͉̮̟ ̜͙̲̩͚̿̽̂̊̈́́̈̚t͎̻͍͓͐ẖ̟̦̓ͤ̽ͯ͗̀ͤͥ̊a̷̶̞͙̥͉̰͓̲̓͗̋̾͐̈́n͔̝̮͓͇͖̙͍̠̉͑ ͈̥̯̹̮̯̟̬ͬ̋ͅtͧ͐҉̵̶̖̦̠̝͕͇͚̝h̜̫͇͒̓͟ͅͅè̸͇̳̌ͮ̉ͅ ̈́̓͡҉̬̗ū̸͉͂̎ͮ͌ͬͭn̷̟̘̲̺̤̻̪̞̑͠͞i̡̙̻̙̟̰͔ͣvͫͮ̅́̚͏̜̖̟̞̜̦̥͍͖e̷̞̹̫͔̫̰͍ͪ͗̈́ͤͣ͘r͉̦͈̱͋̀̃ͧ͝ͅs̨̝̑e̟̼̙͒̓ͮͭͪ͒ͩ͠͞.̴̡̨̗̞̭̭̱̭̗̮̮̮̥͖̳̆̔̋ͭ̔̒̓ͣ̽̆ͭͦ͜Į̧̲͍͖̻̖͚̼͚̉͌͆̂̇̓̐ͭ̒̂͋͡ ̶̧̟̗͎̩̜̟͙͐͂ͨ͗ͤ̔̈́̒̓̚͜͝a̧̛͔̙̰̬͎̗͖̥̪̭̹̪̹ͨ̿͆ͥ̅̉ͦ̽̅̔̄̑̈̿ͧͭ̚͘͢ͅmͪ̉̈́̏̏͌ͮ̐ͫͭ̅̊̐̈́ͤ̇̚͏̥͈̲̻͉̫͔̱̩͓̗͔̙̬̜͢͞ ̺̦̺̥͇͙̙̫̘͕̠̳͕̤͎̓͗ͣ͆ͮ̑ͧ͆ͧ̾̑͋̕͞͞͡ズ̞̣͍̖̭̙͎͔ͫͬͭͧͤ͜ẏ̮̤͍͘͠υ̷̭̗̭͇̬͓ͬͣ͝Ñ̴̦̘̣̹̙̿̔ͬζ̡͕̤̺̞̝͇͚͎ͦ̽ͭͅŠ͍̎ͮ͌͘Θ͙̼̘̝͕͖͗̾͜Θ̡̝̘̲͎̼͚͎̈̅͑͂͋ͨͯ͌͋,̺͙̱͓̣̂̉ ̡͉̹̖̯͒̔ͦM̡͖̣̳̮͈̖̰̝̿͗ͫ͑̒͋͝͝y̦̬̯̽͑̃ͥ̊̔ͨͮ 

 

̸͕̳͕̗͉̝͑̒F͎̬̟͉̻̂ͣ́̈̆̓̾ͫÆ̹͎͔̥͓̉τ̴̈̍͏̥̖̖̼̺̯Ħ̡̼͇̮ͬ͛ͥͯ̂̚E̸̥̺̗̱̥ͥ̍͋ͭͬ͆̆̏Ґ̷̧̮̭͎͙͉͉̻̹̾̃̾͊͂ ͗͏̧̮͓Ї͎̥̼̱̳͎̤͌̾́̆̕Š̴̤̌͊̔ͣ̐̋͌ͅ ̙̫̗̰̂̆͐ͣ̎̄̏͂͢τ̢̺̭͓̫̟̙̼̤͎̇͡Ħ̷̢̛͍̜͒̿E͖͍ͭ͢͡ ̩̒́̒͂̍ͫ̽͘͡Ð̢̛̰̦͉͉̿͛͑Ẻ҉̵̵̗̯͈̗̤͉͍̲ͅŠ̖̗̦̜̲̘̺͗̑̓ͤ̚͟͞τ̨̬̱̰͖̠ͩ̿̋ͤ̾ͭͭ̊Ґ͚̠̯̃ͩ͒̀ͪ̽ͨͩΘ̘̯̥̦̜̖̔̆̌̄y͈͙̏ͫ͑ͤ̒̀͛ͣ͜Ě̫̮͙͕̭̳̹ͣͦ͐̽ͬ̐͟͡Ґ̶̗͖̞̞̱̓ͤ͌ͥ͌̉ͫ ͨ̾̅ͯ̒͆҉̥̘̻͙̞̖̯Θͧ̉ͫ̓̆̏ͬ҉͕̭̯F̸͔͉̪̼̆ͤ̓͆ͣ̌ͭͫ̉ ̚͏͔̜͕͇̪͔͙̺w̱̝̟̯̳͙̲̗ͬ̒͢Θ͔̜ͤ̈́̑̔ͬ͐͑͘Ґ̰̈́͘ᄂ̬̒̊ͬ̇̈̇ͤ̈ͅÐ͖͙̼̫̯̅ͦ͒͞Š̱͍͌̿̿ͨ̆ͪ-”

 

The sound of a door opening cut him off and Kyungsoo froze, turning his eyes towards the sound. The man opposite him did the same, hands loosening their grip on the tentacle Kyungsoo had wrapped around him at the same time as Kyungsoo’s hold grew slack. 

 

The sound of excited yapping and pitter patter of several pairs of feet filled the silence. A second later a man’s laughter joined in before the sound of tiny feet drew nearer. Kyungsoo blinked as no fewer than four dogs appeared by the door leading to the living room. All of them were poodle mixes. One of them white, two of them caramel brown and one of them pitch black, just like Meokmul. 

 

“Stay!” The human barked at the dogs, instantly gaining their attention and making them run towards him, tials raised in interest. One of them tripped along the way, foot getting caught in the space time continuum and Kyungsoo let reality settle back in to itself. He didn’t want the pupper hurt. 

 

“No I said stay! Jjangah, Monggu stay! Thoben! Thoben stay! No no stupid dogs!” The human cried frantically as the dogs circled him, sniffing at the tentacle still wound arund him and yapping for pets. “Stay!” He tried again, waving his arms towards the door but the dogs continued to ignore him, having caught sight of Kyungsoo by now. 

 

Kyungsoo subtly curled a tentacle towards them, trying to get them to move closer so he could sneak in a pet or two. 

 

“NO! YOU DON’T MOVE!” The human barked at him, pointing an accusing finger. Kyungsoo tightened the tentacle around the human before ignoring him. The smallest of them, the white one, had reached him by now and was sniffing his leg. Kyungsoo ignored the humans wail of despair as he reached down a hand so the dog could sniff him. 

 

“CHANYEOL!” The human screamed as Kyungsoo resisted the urge to lay down, coo and just let the dogs run all over him. It would go against the image of unimaginable horror and otherworldly power he was going for right now. 

 

The sound of someone stumbling into the living room tore his eyes away from the tiny dog, (and her tiny tongue that was licking Kyungsoo’s fingers oh my god he was going to cry they were too cute.) A man had appeared in the door opening to the living room, even taller than the human who had summoned him, and from the look on his face he had not been ready for the sight that was waiting him. 

 

“Uh...is this the spirit of spring flowers?” The human asked and the other human, the summoner, shook his head with an angry expression. 

  
“Does it look like the spirit of spring flowers?” He snapped. By now the dogs had left Kyungsoo to go and yap for attention from the taller man. 

 

“Not really.” The taller human said, bending down to pick up one of the dogs. By now Kyungsoo was starting to lose interest in these humans. They were both idiots. And he hadn’t even gotten a nice petting session over the summoner’s stupid mistake. Truly the worst accidental summoning up to date.  

 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t just stand there and help me instead!?” The summoner shouted, gesturing towards the taller human. Kyungsoo sighed, letting his tentacles shrink back before turning his eyes once more towards the summoner and glaring at him. 

 

“Learn from this mistake human. And don’t you dare meddle with the Eldritch again.” And then he was gone, returned to his world and another few hundred years of boredom. At least he had his dogs. He sighed, sitting down and letting Meokmul and Huchu sniff him. They clearly scented the other dogs and quickly started scenting him again. Kyungsoo sighed. If only he had more dogs. Four more dogs. 

 

* * *

 

 

The second time it happened it hadn’t been a mistake per say. Kyungsoo had once again been bored out of his mind and even Meokmul and Huchu couldn’t cheer him up. They were sleeping tucked in against his side as Kyungsoo lay on the floor and stared at the vast nothingness that was eternity. 

 

He might have thought back on that chance meeting two weeks ago, all the dogs and the spunky summoner as well as completely too laid back human. They were unlike any other humans he had ever met and that intrigued him. But mostly it was the dogs he thought of. He only had time to say hello to one of them before he left and that honestly wasn’t fair towards the others. 

 

He sighed, bringing the human plane of existence closer to himself and quickly finding his last place of entry. When you weren’t summoned as often as him it was sadly a little too easy to keep track of where you had entered the other planes. 

 

He observed as the summoner was at it again, book flipped open next to him as he quickly but neatly drew the first circles for a summoning ritual. Kyungsoo twisted reality so he could look into the book without moving. The human was trying for the spirit of spring flowers again but Kyungsoo quickly lost interest. Spirits were boring. Whimsical creatures with little regard for the peace of existence. They would do anyone’s bidding as long as you asked them kindly. Pah! Pitiful creatures! Why had the elders even created them?

 

He closed the book, ignoring the human’s jump of surprise and instead moved the apartment around until he found something interesting. The other human, the tall one, was sitting by a computer in what appeared to be their shared bedroom. Kyungsoo quickly looked at what he was doing and found him replying to emails. Boring! Kyungsoo moved on, looking at the different frames on the wall. 

 

Two of them were diplomas, one of them issued for one ‘Park Chanyeol’ for Bachelor in music and the other for ‘Kim Jongin’ for Bachelor of alchemy. There was also a diploma belonging to Kim Jongin for a semester of summoning studies, a small A stamped in the corner. Kyungsoo shook his head. Someone who couldn’t draw a proper 15 pointed star should not get an A in summoning. 

 

He turned his attention back towards the summoner, a witch and not an ambitious human as Kyungsoo had first thought, and held back yet another sigh as he observed the summoning circle. There were 15 points to the star now but the supposed Futhark script had once again turned to Pre-Creation Eldritch. It didn’t even make sense! Who knew what this would summon. Probably one of his uncle’s so called ‘creations’. 

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the mere thought of the ‘creations’. Sticking more legs and a second mouth to an already existing creature did not make something new. It just made a confused elephant who couldn’t walk properly. 

 

Before he had to witness anything of the sort Kyungsoo decided to step in. With a grunt he sat up and started pulling himself into the human plane of existence. He could hear the witch shrieking in horror as the first tentacle anchored itself in their reality. He rose to his full length until he was towering over the witch still sitting on the floor, chalk still in hand and terror in his eyes. 

 

He could hear the other human cry out for the witch and closed the door to the bedroom with one of his tentacles. 

 

“Did I do it again?” Was the first thing the witch asked. Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow in question, taking a step to the side so he was popperly stationed in this reality. 

 

“I’m sorry! I really did count the points of the star this time! It was an accident!” The witch rambled on and Kyungsoo grabbed him around the waist to move him out of the summoning circle so they could have a proper look at it. 

 

The witch yelped, grabbing hold of Kyungsoo’s tentacle and squeezing it hard enough to hurt. Kyungsoo felt his mood sour even more. He sat the witch down, quickly pulling the tentacle out of his grip, and moved to stand next to him. 

 

“Do you even know how to write in Norse?” Kyungsoo asked, gesturing towards the scribbles in the summoning circle. The witch blinked, studying the writing before looking up at Kyungsoo again with a questioning look. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows again, hand pointing once more towards the circle as he waited for the coin to drow. 

 

“This!” He said finally, pointing at the writing with his tentacle. “Is not-ow!” Something had hit him in the shoulder and he turned around, seeing the tall human behind him. He was armed with what looked like at least 10 kinds of rubber fantasy animals. Kyungsoo turned his eyes down towards the ground, seeing a small pink cat sphere thing look back at him. 

 

“Did you just throw a dog toy at me?” He asked. He was an Eldritch being! Older than modern history itself! You didn’t just throw a dog toy at him. 

 

“I’m defending my boyfriend!” The tall human barked back, raising another dog toy threateningly. “Step away from him or I’ll send you back to hell! I know the cancelling spell!” The human said confidently. 

 

Kyungsoo blinked, looking between the tentacle still on the door to the bedroom and the tall human. How had he even got out here? And what did he mean with hell? Why would Kyungsoo go there? It was hot and humid and he did not like to sweat. 

 

“How did you get out?” He asked. 

 

“What?” 

 

“The bedroom. I closed the door.” Kyungsoo clarified. The trio looked back at the bedroom door for a moment before the witch answered. 

 

“We have a second door leading into the dogs’ bedroom.” 

 

Kyungsoo made an impressed sound, looking towards the other door which was cracked open. Convenient. He would have to rearrange his home so Meokmul and Huchu had a bedroom too. 

 

“Can I-” Kyungsoo begun, wanting to take a look at the room and walking forwards. Before he had even managed to take a full step a rubber bone flew towards him, hitting him in the chest. 

 

“Stay away demon!” The tall human barked, raising another dog toy and hurling it towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo brought up an arm to shield himself, tentacles quickly swarming around him to shield against the now continuous flow of dog toys. 

 

“Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos, Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia.” The tall human begun chanting and Kyungsoo recognized the latin language. No! This was just insulting! He was not some pathetic demon that spent their days possessing humans. He was Eldritch! Greater than these humans could even imagine to imagine. He could destroy their world with a snap of his fingers! 

 

“I̴̕ ̸̴am̛͘ ̴̧a͠n̵͝ ̸̸̡e̛ld̨r̢it̡c̵͢h̨ ̡b̵̶e̶̡i̵͝n͘͞g̢ y̷̸o͢u͡ ͟͜͡foo̧̕ls͘!̨” He boomed, glaring at the human. The witch had escaped from his side by now and was hiding behind his human boyfriend. Ha! Some witch. Wouldn’t even face the being he had (not) summoned.  

 

“caeli Deus, Deus terrae, Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus.” The human continued and Kyungsoo felt his mood sour even more. He spread his tentacles out behind him, closing the distance between this reality and that of monsters into a swirling nothingness behind his back. The roar of the first beast pierced the veil and Kyungsoo grinned. 

 

A rubber chicken hit him in the face. With a pained yelp he took a step back, stepping on one of the rubber toys and losing his balance. In a tumble of flailing limbs and with an embarrassing scream he fell backwards, landing hard on the rest of the rubber toys, each letting out a high pitched squeek.

 

A moment of silence followed before the sound of four dogs barking filled the apartment and a moment later all four poodles came running out into the room, all of them beelining directly towards Kyungsoo’s crumpled form on the floor. 

 

Kyungsoo let out another yelp as he felt four cold noses press against him, sniffing and nibbling along his arms and side. He scrambled backwards, happy that the portal between realities had closed once he lost his focus. Before the dogs could pounce on him again and start licking him in the face he grabbed all four with his tentacles, holding them up in the air and away from himself. 

 

“Doggies! No!” The witch shouted. “We do not jump guests!” He rushed forwards before realizing who the ‘guest’ was. “Put my dogs down!” He ordered, pointing towards the ground. 

 

“They jumped me!” Kyungsoo protested, lifting the dogs higher when the witch tried to reach for the closest. He did not want that to happen again. 

 

“Don’t you know anything about dogs?!” The witch barked back, “Of course they’re going to jump you when you behave like that!” He said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Kyungsoo gaped. How dare  _ he _ , a witch who couldn’t even draw a simple summon circle, accuse  _ Kyungsoo, _ dog dad extraordinaire, of not knowing dogs. 

 

“I’ll have you know I have two toy poodles of my own so I know perfectly well how to care for dogs!” He protested, pointing an accusing finger at the witch. The witch rolled his eyes, reaching for the dog again, managing to grab it in Kyungsoo’s moment of distraction. 

 

The tall human let out a snort and every pair of eyes in the room turned towards him. 

 

“You’re right Nini, he’s not particularly intimidating.” The tall human quietly said to the witch, as if Kyungsoo wouldn’t hear. Kyungsoo glared, setting down the other dogs as he stood up, ready to give the humans a piece of his mind. 

 

“I am an-” He begun but the taller human interrupted him. 

  
“Eldritch being yes. You’ve said that like 500 times by now.” He said with a laugh and Kyungsoo felt the tip of his tentacles grow pink. He quickly retracted them. With a huff he crossed his arms, ready to protest that he had most definitely not done that. 

 

“What are you even doing here?” The witch said, confusion clear in his voice. He looked over at Kyungsoo. “I hadn’t even started the summoning.” 

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, ready to protest, but found that no excuse came forth. He couldn’t exactly admit he had been observing them. That was beneath a being of his powers. But what was he doing then? 

 

“Were you spying on us?” The witch asked, an amused smile growing on his face. 

 

Kyungsoo disappeared before they could see his ears grow read.   
  


* * *

 

 

The third time it happened Kyungsoo refused to acknowledge anyone being at fault. After his quite frankly degrading treatment during his last visit to the human world Kyungsoo decided that it would be for the best to keep watch of that witch and human to see if they were worthy of his wrath or not. He still hadn’t decided if any of them deserved some punishment for summoning twice without proper reason. 

 

He kept watch of them, watching how they would take their dogs out together most evenings, the four dogs adorably playing with each other and Meokmul and Huchu leaping over Kyungsoo where he lay on the floor to try and greet the other dogs. He watched as Chanyeol would cook for them in the evenings, earning soft smiles from Jongin, and how Jongin would transmute small objects for Chanyeol and hide them on the human’s work desk, much to Chanyeol’s delight. 

 

He would also watch as the pair of them snuggled up in bed, Chanyeol holding Jongin close as they slowly breathed in synch. Their bed was was smaller than Kyungsoo’s but still seemed to hold much more warmth. There was always a space behind Jongin which, for example and only as an example and not for any other reason than it being an example, say Kyungsoo would be able to fit into. Quite comfortably probably. And just as an observation Meokmul and Huchu would probably be able to fit with the other four dogs. But those were just quick observation and it wasn’t like those were the things Kyungsoo were keeping watch for. 

 

He also (entirely accidentally of course) happened to check in one evening when he was particularly  lonely bored in bed and Jongin and Chanyeol had been engaged in some...nightly activities. Kyungsoo, being the responsible otherworldly being he was had of course quickly thrown out Meokmul and Huchu out of his room, looked his door and kept watch to make sure no one disturbed the pair. 

 

(He might have also engaged in some nightly activities of his own but Kyungsoo wouldn’t admit to that until humanity’s destruction some 15000 years from now. And besides Kyungsoo didn’t really think anyone could blame him from doing so when Jongin’s hips could work so tirelessly and Kyungsoo could work his tentacle in the same pace, or when Chanyeol’s long fingers could work Jongin so expertly and Kyungsoo’s could make believe his own hand were replaced with the human. And Kyungsoo really didn’t think anyone could blame him when he might have kept an eye out for those nights just incase the couple decided to try something new  or mention wanting to bring another person into the bedroom and ooh Kyungsoo doesn’t know but maybe they wanted that person to be eldritch and be shorter than them and have two dogs named Meokmul and Huchu but Kyungsoo was just speculating .)

 

He also happened to notice that Jongin and Chanyeol didn’t talk about him. Which in one sense was good because Kyungsoo couldn’t have them making small talk about an eldritch horror, but in another sense the worst because hadn’t Kyungsoo’s two appearances made any sort of impact on them? It was insulting and Kyungsoo spent so much time thinking about it that his mother took a break from spreading darkness across the universes in case she had accidentally affected Kyungsoo. They went out for ice cream and got two cute outfits for Meokmul and Huchu and Kyungsoo felt marginally better after that. 

 

Kyungsoo was once again engaged in watching Jongin and Chanyeol, the snowglobe imprisoning a doomed world his father had given him laying forgotten in his lap. The witch had finally managed to draw the darn summoning circle correctly and the pair was excitedly watching as the spirit of spring flowers produced some stupid flowers in their hands. As if Kyungsoo couldn’t do the same if they had summoned him. 

 

He snorted as Chanyeol gently placed one of the flowers in Jongin’s hair. They had decided the other day to dye their hair pink for the summer as a ‘couple thing’ and Jongin was now sporting a deep plum pink while Chanyeol’s hair shifted towards lavender beneath the bubblegum pink. With a huff Kyungsoo produced a flower similar to the one in Jongin’s hair and let one of his tentacles place it in his own hair. It was black, just like most things Kyungsoo owned and for the first time in his endless life Kyungsoo wished he had some colour in his life. 

 

He saw Jongin laugh as Chanyeol continued to decorate his hair, commenting something Kyungsoo couldn’t hear. To also hear what was going on Kyungsoo needed to have their worlds more or less touching and that was risky because such an action would open a two way connection, meaning if Meokmul or Huchu happened to bark he would be found out. Luckily, the dogs were asleep in another room and therefore Kyungsoo quickly reached out and pulled the image in front of him closer. 

 

“Now you’re a spring spirit too.” Chanyeol said, smile threatening to take over his face. Jongin laughed, pushing Chanyeol’s hands away before turning to the spirit and politely asking it for more flowers. Kyungsoo leaned forwards, watching with focused  eyes as the spirit quickly grew another batch of flowers from its summoning circle. His fingers twitched, the same flowers springing from his palm. For some reason they weren’t nearly as pretty as the spirit’s despite Kyungsoo’s powers being unparallelled in strength. 

 

“Thank you.” Jongin said with a bow, picking the flowers before gently starting to arrange them in Chanyeol’s hair. Kyungsoo crushed the flowers in his hand. The spirit made a noise, clearly sensing Kyungsoo’s presence. Kyungsoo didn’t hear it. He leaned closer, wanting to see the look of love in Chanyeol’s eyes and see if it truly was as strong as Jongin deserved. 

 

It was stronger. 

 

“Could you make me a flower crown?” Chanyeol asked once Jongin’s hand left his hair, slowly stroking down his cheek. Kyungsoo’s tentacle subconsciously mimicked the movement. Jongin nodded, politely asking the spirit for some vine before producing a piece of chalk from behind his ear. With movement that spoke of years of training Jongin drew a quick transmutation circle before placing the vine on top of it and holding out his hands above it. 

 

Kyungsoo moved closer, trying to take a look at Jongin’s writing to see if it was better this time around. It was. The...was that Korean? Kyungsoo had never studied the writing systems of this universe as well as he should, he could understand it instinctively anyway so he never saw the use. No matter what writing it was it was as skillfully written as if a master calligrapher had written it. 

 

The lines lit up, the vines being engulfed. Kyungsoo could feel the magic coming from the circle and was amazed at the power Jongin could challenged through such a simple transmutation circle. Now it made sense why he had been able to summon Kyungsoo in the first place. He twisted his perspective until he was looking at the scene from above. This way he should be able to see the transmutation taking place. He wanted to see how Jongin chose to work his magic, curious as to how this world worked their connection to the power of existence.

 

He reached out a hand in front of himself, aiming to steady it on the floor in front of him, but forgetting how closely the two realities were connected. His hand went through the floor and with a small yelp Kyungsoo followed. He landed hard on the transmutation circle, aborting the transformation and ending up with his face in Chanyeol’s lap and his legs tangled around Jongin’s head. 

 

The spirit let out a screech, knowing it was face to face with a being of power larger than the known universe and quickly dissipated. Jongin and Chanyeol let out alarmed cries of their own, hands swatting as Kyungsoo as they tried to push him off. 

 

Kyungsoo did the only thing he could think of in a moment as embarrassing as this and quickly opened a portal to his reality under him. This would have been a great idea if Jongin and Chanyeol hadn’t been under him in that moment and in a second that lasted an eternity they fell a distance longer than the combined distance travelled by all humans before landing in Kyungsoo’s bed with a bunce and the screams of the damned following them. 

 

“What the fuck!” Chanyeol barked, pushing Kyungsoo off of him before tumbling off the bed. “What the actual fuck?!” He called, looking around and seeing infinity stretch out outside Kyungsoo’s windows. “Where the fuck are we?!” 

 

Kyungsoo curled up into a small ball, wanting to cry. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life. Not only had he managed to destroy the cute moment between Jongin and Chanyeol but he had also pulled them through to his reality, a big no no, and exposed to them that he was spying on them. 

  
“Is that us?” Jongin’s voice asked and Kyungsoo peaked through his fingers to see that the witch had discovered another portal Kyungsoo had set up replaying Jongin and Chanyeol cuddled up in bed with their dogs over and over. Now Kyungsoo really wanted to die. 

 

“What the fuck is this?” He could hear Chanyeol speak, the human hurrying over to his witch to look at the time locked moment replaying over and over. “Wait are there more here?” The human asked and Kyungsoo froze, hearing another time locked moment being activated. 

 

“How many of these are there?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo sat up, watching them pull up moment after moment and reading the captions Kyungsoo had given them outloud. Captions that included but weren’t limited to  _ Jongin being a baby _ ,  _ Puppers everywhere _ ,  _ Chanyeol is whipped and so am I _ ,  _ Chanyeol is made of boyfriend material _ ,  _ Jongin melting Chanyeol with his love _ , and strings of different heart pictures the humans called emojis. Kyungsoo sprung to his feet, tentacles materializing as he saw Chanyeol reach for the moment captured  _ Fuck me Daddies  _ and activating it. 

 

Just as the moment of Chanyeol pounding into Jongin started playing Kyungsoo’s tentacles reached the human and the witch and quickly pulled them through the portal Kyungsoo had just opened, the Eldritch being following. Once again they fell through eternity, stretching out through all 89 dimensions, before returning to the living room where they had started. 

 

“Oh my god I don’t even want to do that again.” Chanyeol said, stumbling around until he reached the wall and steadying himself against it. Jongin did the same, leaning against his boyfriend as both of them tried to catch their breath. Kyungsoo watched the pair, the horror of what they had discovered leaving him frozen. 

 

He opened his mouth to order them to forget about everything they had seen when Jongin turned to him and pointed an accusing finger at his face. 

  
“Quiet you creep!” He ordered, taking hold of Kyungsoo’s tentacle and pulling at it. Kyungsoo stumbled forwards, cheeks burning with shame. “The only thing I want to hear from you is an explanation of what just happened!” He demanded. 

 

Kyungsoo looked down, curling his remaining tentacles around himself as protection. In front of him Chanyeol made a noise of agreement, looking back at Kyungsoo with arched eyebrows. 

 

“I’m an Eldritch-” Kyungsoo began with a weak voice but Jongin interrupted him. 

  
“No! You’re a creep who’s been spying on me and my boyfriend ever since I first met you and I want you to explain yourself!” 

 

Kyungsoo looked down, kicking a little at the ground. He couldn’t exactly tell them the truth. One, he wasn’t so stupid as to actually confess his feelings to anyone, and two, he had pretty much ruined any chance he ever had of being a part of Jongin and Chanyeol’s relationship. He wanted to lay down in bed and cry before eating all the ice cream this side of the milky way. 

 

“Well?” Jongin urged, giving his tentacle another jerk. Kyungsoo didn’t look at him, feeling small. He wasn’t used to people being disappointed in him, or angry with him, or anything really. His parents were so busy with their stuff he was mostly left on his own. And as someone who controls universes he was used to getting what he wanted. Long story short, Kyungsoo had no idea what to do and therefore did nothing. 

 

“He’s like some sort of school boy with a crush on us.” Chanyeol commented and Kyungsoo’s entire being grew hot, the tips of his tentacles turning pink and his face surely red as a tomato. He hid his face in his hands, turning away and hearing Jongin letting out disbelieving sound. 

 

“This is actually kinda cute.” Chanyeol said, voice pitched in that way it was whenever Jongin did something adorable. It made Kyungsoo grow impossibly hotter. “If you don’t count the porn.” 

 

“Wait...is that seriously it?” Jongin asked, his grip on Kyungsoo’s tentacle loosening and Kyungsoo quickly brought it to himself, letting it curl around him in a hug. He shook his head stubbornly, still not looking up from his hands. 

 

“I like him...He’s cute.” Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo was sure he was blushing so hard he was glowing red by now. 

 

“He still need to explain why he has recorded us having sex.” Jongin said sternly and Chanyeol made a noncommittal sound. “Yes he does!” Jongin protested and Kyungsoo dared to peek through his fingers to try and see what the pair was up to. Jongin had a pout on his lips, looking at Chanyeol with wide eyes. The human looked back at the witch with a grin before quirking an eyebrow at him. “Park Chanyeol he does!” Jongin whined and Kyungsoo felt his stomach flip around. 

 

Suddenly both of them looked over at him and Kyungsoo froze, his hands halfway covering his face. Chanyeol’s grin grew even wider and Kyungsoo for the second time that day decided to open up a portal under him. 

 

“No no no!” Chanyeol called out, rushing forwards and grabbing hold of him and Kyungsoo let out a cry, squirming in his grip. No! No this was no good at all. 

 

“You’re staying and explaining things.” Jongin said, walking up to him and pointing a finger in his face before moving towards the kitchen. “Chanyeol coffee or tea?” He called out and Kyungsoo kicked his legs, trying to get the human to let him go. 

  
“Tea.” Chanyeol called out after Jongin as Kyungsoo tried to use his tentacles to wriggle free this time. Chanyeol had grabbed him around his middle though so no flailing of his tentacles was going to do him any good unless he were to hurt Chanyeol, which was the last thing he wanted. 

 

“Calm down I’ll let you go.” Chanyeol said in his ear, moving over to the couch with Kyungsoo still grasped in his arms. “We just don’t want you to leave again. You have a lot of explaining to do.” 

 

What followed next were the most awkward 30 minutes in Kyungsoo’s existence. If he were to make a list of the most horrifying things in the combined realities this would definitely top both the argument his parents had had some 14 billion years ago that had lead to the destruction of several universes (Kyungsoo’s grandmother had kindly recreated them some 200 million years later) and that one time his uncle had gotten drunk and stripped at a family party. Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to use his tentacles for almost a millennia after seeing where his uncle’s tentacles originated

 

The tea Jongin had made barely made it better but it did give him something to do with both hands and tentacles. That gudetama teacup was the most securely held cup on earth. Still Kyungsoo feared he would drop it when Jongin and Chanyeol started questioning him of who he was and how he had come to crush on them. Chanyeol even went so far as to ask if he actually had jerked off to the ‘video’ as they called it and Kyungsoo had blushed so fiercely his tentacles had turned pink from tip to root. 

 

In the end the unthinkable happened and Jongin and Chanyeol decided that since he was so ‘cute’, (which really wasn’t a descriptor you should give the child of darkness itself) he was welcome over for a tea date next week so they could get to know him more. 

 

So no,Kyungsoo would never acknowledge who might have caused the third summoning but he would definitely give himself credit for scoring a date with his crushes.

 

* * *

  
  


The fourth time had started off with Kyungsoo panicking in his room about what to wear. He wanted to fit in with Jongin and Chanyeol who both mostly wore lighter colors and soft, loose clothes. Kyungsoo on the other hand prefered black sweatpants with a back sweater, black socks and black underwear. But no matter what he put on he looked like an idiot. Being a Herald of darkness didn’t exactly help either. 

 

In the end he threw on a pink sweater and some black chinos and hoped that would be presentable. His stomach was in knots as he quickly materialized outside Jongin and Chanyeol’s door and quickly knocked.

 

He had just come to entirely regret wearing pink when the door swung open and a confused looking Chanyeol appeared on the other side, one of the dogs in his arms and the other ones dancing around his feet, clearly excited about the visitor. Kyungsoo froze, not knowing what to do and ended up just staring blankly at the human. 

 

“Oh gods you really are cute. Did you just knock?” He asked with a small laugh and Kyungsoo nodded dumbly, sneakily snaking a tentacle down the back of his shirt and along the back of his legs so he could say hello to the dogs without the human noticing. 

  
“Isn’t that what earthlings do when they visit each other?” He asked, suddenly nervous. Had he already messed up? He had spent the entire week doing research on the dating rituals of humans worked just so he wouldn’t end up in this position. 

 

“You fell through our ceiling the last time you visited I think we’re beyond that point.” Chanyeol laughed, reaching out and pulling Kyungsoo inside. Kyungsoo let out an awkward laughter of his own, tentacle curling around his leg for comfort. The dogs followed it, swarming around him and Kyungsoo stumbled, feeling even stupider. 

 

Of course Jongin chose that moment to appear, commenting him too on the knocking and Kyungsoo decided he would never use a door again in his life. 

 

“The dogs really like you.” Jongin remarked, bending down to pick up the lightest colored of the poodles before smiling at Kyungsoo. 

  
“I have two dogs.” Kyungsoo answered stiffly, hands pulling at his shirt. “They were sacrificed to me after an accidental summoning 1897 and I made grandmother grant them eternal life to keep me company. They’re named Meokmul and Huchu.” He rambled, seeing Jongin and Chanyeol’s eyes grow wider with each word but not being able to stop himself. “They’re gray and black and once Huchu, the gray one, accidentally ate a solar system that dad was working with. He got a tummy ache but he’s fine now” 

 

“People sacrifice animals to you?” Jongin asked, voice high pitched in shock. Kyungsoo nodded, pulling at his sleeves until they hid his hands. His tentacle snaked back up to wrap around his stomach. He really should dismiss it, but it was comforting to have it. 

 

“And people.” He added before realizing that probably wasn’t a good thing to add. “B-but not very often. I’m not really a known Outer God and I haven’t found my niche yet so people don’t really know about me.” He explained before adding a mumble. “I’ve only ever been summoned by accident.” 

 

“Really?” Chanyeol asked, one of his arms wrapping around Jongin’s waist. Jongin rested his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder as he looked at Kyungsoo with a look the Eldritch being couldn’t really figure out what it meant. It made him feel all light and bubbly though and his tentacle squeezed his middle to calm it down. 

 

“I’m glad I summoned you Kyungsoo. For an unspeakable good you’re not too bad.” Jongin said, smiling gently at him. Kyungsoo felt himself blush until he was sure he matched his sweater. 

 

“Want some tea?” Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo nodded and followed Jongin and Chanyeol further inside. He had seen their place many times before but never from this angle. It was different somehow. Just like Jongin and Chanyeol their place was cuddly and homely. The furniture was missmatched and there were a lot of bohemic patterns, and not to mention succulents. It was the complete opposite of Kyungsoo’s sleek black style but just like with everything of Jongin and Chanyeol’s Kyungsoo felt more at home with their style. 

 

“We have chamomile, english breakfast and green tea.” Jongin said from where he was digging around in their cupboard. “And a vanilla caramel one...?” Jongin added in a confused voice and Chanyeol made a sound of excitement. 

 

“I want that one.” Chanyeol said, bounding up to Jongin with a happy smile. Kyungsoo’s tentacle squeezed around his middle once more, containing the bubbly feeling there. He wanted nothing more than to join them and wrap all of himself around Jongin and Chanyeol but he was too shy to do so, afraid that he was overstepping a boundary he didn’t know of. 

 

What did dating even entail? The research he had done had told him that it meant dating and that dating meant hanging out together and the only real difference between friendship in earthian terms was you would kiss and cuddle and...engage in nightly activities. But he had also read that the kissing and cuddling didn’t start immediately. But nowhere had he been able to read  _ when _ the kissing and cuddling started. And he had been advised many times over not to start it too soon. The important thing to feel it. 

 

But how did he know when he felt it? 

 

Slowly he took a step forward, aiming to test the boundaries by maybe placing a hand on Chanyeol’s bicep. As he reached out do just so both Jongin and Chanyeol turned their gazes on him and it took everything Kyungsoo had to not just portal directly back home. Instead he just froze, eyes wide and hand held out awkwardly in front of him. 

 

“Um...” Chanyeol slowly raised his eyebrows in question. Kyungsoo’s tentacle quickly snaked up around his arm and pulled down his hand. Kyungsoo felt his ears burn.

 

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. Kyungsoo’s ears burned hotter. What was he supposed to say to that? No he wasn’t okay! He had no idea how to do this whole dating thing. 

 

“Chamomile.” He said as some sort of explanation. Raising his hand again to point at the box that was in a completely different direction from Chanyeol. Jongin’s smile grew as he slowly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, resting his chin on the taller’s shoulder. Chanyeol tore his eyes away from Kyungsoo to look at his boyfriend. 

 

“Is this your first date Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked and Chanyeol’s eyebrows flew up again. 

 

“No!” Kyungsoo lied quickly. “I’m an eldritch being older than your known universe of course I’ve been to dates before.” He snorted, crossing his arms so they didn’t hang lamely by his sides. 

 

“Good.” Jongin said, a teasing smile on his lips. “Then you know you don’t have to hide your touches with your dates.” He said and Kyungsoo blinked for a moment, thinking through what had been said. Well, yes he knew that. Wasn’t that the whole idea with dating? To not have to hide that you wanted to touch your dates. 

 

“However, I have to admit playing footsies with a tentacle is quite cosy.” Jongin added and Kyungsoo felt himself frown before a tickling feeling in one of his tentacles made itself known. 

 

Kyungsoo looked down at the floor and gave a shriek as he noticed one of his tentacles had wrapped itself around both Jongin and Chanyeol’s legs. He quickly pulled it back, making sure to grab it in a strong grip in case it decided to do more stupid stuff. 

 

Both Jongin and Chanyeol let out loud laughs before Chanyeol reached out and pulled Kyungsoo into a warm hug, cooing over how he was the cutest outer god there ever was. Kyungsoo struggled a little, wanting to protest over the treatment. He could destroy this whole universe with the click of his fingers if he wanted. He was not someone to be called cute!

 

But Chanyeol’s laughter was so bright and warm. And his shirt smelled really nice. And Jongin’s continuous chuckles made his insides flutter like they were filled with a thousand galaxies exploding. So instead he bit his lip to stop the smile spreading on his lips and let his tentacles hug the human and the witch back. 

 

Maybe this was what everyone had meant when they said he was going to feel it. 

 

There were a lot more moments of ‘feeling it’ during the next few weeks. Chanyeol was very touchy feely, so feeling it with him meant a lot of actual touching, which Kyungsoo didn’t mind. He liked how protect he felt even if Chanyeol was just a weakly human. It was like when he wrapped his tentacles around himself at night. Jongin could also be feely but his touches were calmer, more just a quiet presence like his arm resting around Kyungsoo’s shoulders or his fingers lazily stroking over a tentacle that had once again materialized without Kyungsoo noticing. 

 

While Kyungsoo adored the attention, having always been slightly on the spoiled side, he wasn’t used to being pampered like this. This lead to him often becoming flustered at their touches and comments of how pretty he looked whenever he dared to show up in a colour that wasn’t black. Kyungsoo loved the attention, but hated being flustered, which only made him more flustered. A flustered Kyungsoo was a Kyungsoo who couldn’t control his powers and more than once he had caused a rip in the space time fabric.

 

That Chanyeol and Jongin loved making him flustered didn’t make the situation better. When Chanyeol had leaned over to gently kiss as a thank you for the new cactus Kyungsoo had brought on their second week of dating Kyungsoo had gotten so lost in freaking out over finally getting his first kiss he hadn’t noticed how he had accidentally flooded the apartment with cacti until Jongin came running to put a stop to the kiss. 

 

Still, Kyungsoo couldn’t really complain because Jongin had kissed him as well afterwards and commented on how cute he was when he blushed and the warm fluttering feeling in his guts had been so strong it displaced gravity around him for a good 20 minutes. 

 

As their dating progressed Kyungsoo grew to expect the cuddling and kissing so neither of them had to deal with his accidents anymore. That didn’t mean he stopped appreciating all the attention though. He made sure to return it as best as he could. He learnt quickly that while edibles was a good gift only certain ones were. Strawberries were good, lingonberries not so much. He also learnt that compliments that likened Jongin or Chanyeol to cute animals were good, but not all cute animals were actually cute. For example, calling Chanyeol a giraffe and Jongin a bear was good. Calling Chanyeol a chimpanzee and Jongin a capybara was bad. He did learn though that while what he did wasn’t always right, it was always welcomed. Whenever he messed up Jongin and Chanyeol would just laugh and tell him what he did wrong and he never had to fear actually making a fool out of himself in front of them. Not that he could ever top the third summoning in terms of humiliation. 

 

A month into dating Huchu and Meokmul were introduced to Chanyeol and Jongin’s dogs. The four of them Jjangu, Monggu, Jjangah and Thoben had been exited through the roof and it had taken everything from all three of them to ensure that no doggies accidentally hurt each other. Kyungsoo hadn’t been allowed to use his tentacles to hold the dogs apart either so the whole ordeal had meant a lot of scratches on all of them. Once the dogs had gotten used to each other and Jongin and Kyungsoo had cried a little over how cute the dogs were all cuddled up in the same dog bed (mostly Jongin though, eldritch beings didn’t cry over cute things...often) their tea dates had expanded out to walking the dogs in the park dates. 

 

From there on came dog friendly cafe dates, visiting Kyungsoo in the outer dimension dates (these were limited due to the existential crises Chanyeol tended to go through whenever they visited), and sleepovers with movies, snacks and cuddles. Those dates were Kyungsoo’s favourite for two reasons. 

 

One, he got to taste all kinds of weird earthling snacks and if there was one thing Kyungsoo loved more than dogs  not counting Jongin and Chanyeol it was eating. Earthlings were a lot more creative in their snacks than Kyungsoo had expected. Before he started dating Jongin and Chanyeol he had only ever really encountered scones and ice cream and while he thought scones to be completely okay ice cream was, according to him, the best creation in the milky way. Possibly in this whole universe. But by now he was also familiar with popcorn, pepero, nachos, dried squid, shrimp chips and mango. The only real contester to ice cream was mango though. Jongin had promised he would take him out for mango shaved ice come summer and Kyungsoo had briefly considered forcing summer upon the planet so he didn’t have to wait another 3 months. 

 

But two, and more important, were the cuddling. The cuddling often meant touches, kisses, hand holding and letting his tentacles curl around the two people he liked the most. Jongin liked pulling Kyungsoo against his side, slowly petting at one of the tentacles curled around him, while Chanyeol prefered laying in Kyungsoo’s lap, his long legs hanging over the side of the couch. Kyungsoo prefered just having them around, running his fingers through Chanyeol’s now faded pink hair and listening to Jongin’s heartbeat while they watched yet another movie. He didn’t care much for them, especially the apocalypse ones. They were completely unrealistic. There was no way his oldest niece, kindly nicknamed the horseman of pestilence even though she was a girl, would make zombies that easy to kill. Neither would her partner, nicknamed the horsemen of war which was also wrong since they denied earthling genders to begin with, destroy the earth through a bomb. That was way too boring and unoriginal. The romance movies were boring too, because honestly nothing could ever top what Kyungsoo was experiencing cuddling with Jongin and Chanyeol. The comedies were rather funny though, especially the dark ones they called horror movies. 

 

What was even better though were what would happen after the movie. Kyungsoo blushed as he thought about it. He had deemed both Jongin and Chanyeol skillful from the now not so secret nighttime viewings he had done of the two of them together. But to experience it firsthand, Kyungsoo would have never been able to imagine how good it would actually feel. He had never engaged with another being in that way before, deeming it a little messy since he was an outer god and most other beings were not. Plus, he was related to all the other outer gods except those who had married into the family. So he didn’t really have anything to compare it to but if Kyungsoo were to give it his objective opinion Jongin and Chanyeol were the best lovers in the entire multiverse. 

 

But they were distinctly non-godly, no matter how much Jongin claimed to have turned godlike after swallowing Kyungsoo’s release. Kyungsoo blushed as he thought about it, remembering how after both Jongin and Chanyeol had came on his face and how despite it being completely filthy Kyungsoo had felt like the most loved being alive in that moment. 

 

He was still deep in thought as he arrived at his goal, his grandmother. 

 

“Granny!” He called, brushing a stray timeline away from the bottom of his shoes. They were white with red and green stripes and a bee on them. Apparently they were a knock off from some famous earthling brand that Chanyeol had gotten him. Gutchi or something he called it. Kyungsoo loved them. 

 

“Kyungie!” His grandmother called from inside her kitchen. It smelled of newly baked cinnamon buns, like it always did. Kyungsoo happily bounded over. His grandmother was the creator of everything and she had the power to create anything out of nothing, even life. But lately, after she had ‘gotten old’ as she called it she had decided to retire. Eldritch beings and other outer gods were all immortal so growing old were not exactly something they could do, but Kyungsoo had stopped pointing that out to her after she had gotten grandpa to take his powers away from him for a century for pointing it out. It had been the most boring century in his life.

 

“Hello grandma.” He said as he bounded up to her, wrapping himself and his tentacles around her looming form. She preferred to exist in all dimensions at once so to interact with her was always a little tricky but Kyungsoo knew that if he just manifested enough tentacles he would manage to rope her in. She momentarily materialized to return the hug and kiss his forehead. 

  
“You’ve grown.” She commented as she let him go and returned to the buns. They were still existing in a state of completed nothingness and Kyungsoo knew better than to touch. 

 

“I have?” He asked, straightening up to see if he felt any taller. Maybe, if he got on his tiptoes a little. 

 

“Mentally.” His grandmother replied, smiling at him. “Those earthlings are doing you good.” She said and Kyungsoo felt himself heat up. His tentacles slowly turned pink and Kyungsoo dissipated them before they could give away how much the compliment actually meant to him. His grandmother just continued to smile. 

 

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo whispered, watching as she pulled the cinnamon buns into existence. The display of power had him giddy as it spread out to him. Maybe he should try following in her footsteps. But then again they didn’t need two gods of creation. The warm scent of creation lingered in the air as his grandmother turned towards Kyungsoo. 

 

“Go get your grandpa, he’s in the garden.” She said and Kyungsoo obediently nodded before hurrying out of the kitchen, eager to get a taste of the buns. 

 

His grandfather was the god of destruction but after the creation of their seven children, Kyungsoo’s father being one of them, he had grown lazy. His children and grandchildren had mostly replaced his job after all. So now he took care of his favourites out of Kyungsoo’s uncle’s creations and grew potatoes in his spare time. He still went on destruction sprees with his grandmother at times though. Their love made Kyungsoo sigh, thinking of Jongin, Chanyeol and himself doing similar activities. 

 

“Grandpa!” He called out once he exited the house. The garden, like everything else, was infinitely large and existed in a state of never ending expansion and compression. Kyungsoo took a leap over a doomed galaxy that had somehow gotten lost and walked over to where several creations had grouped. 

 

Most of his uncle’s creations were ideas from the different civilizations in all the multiverses that he later claimed credit for. He did have some original ideas of his own though. Like the Hexarrid. It was a being with six legs, six heads, six eyes and six teeth in its six mouths. It existed in the first six dimensions and were honestly speaking kind of useless. It nipped after the doomed galaxy as it floated by, rushing after on six short legs (six inches long) before managing finally catch it. Kyungsoo watched as it played with the galaxy for a little while before finally devouring it and turning towards him with a happy expression. 

 

“Good Hexie, good boy. You did well.” Kyungsoo said, crouching down to pet the short creature on each of its six heads. It crooned a short sixtoned melody. 

 

“Kyungie.” His grandpa called out, walking over to his grandson. He had Jörmungandr wrapped around his neck, the world serpent happily napping. Behind him followed the other creations he had been in the middle of feeding. Among them were two of Kyungsoo’s favourite earthling ones. Cthulhu and Turtles all the way down. Cthulhu both Jongin and Chanyeol had been familiar with, shivering at the name despite the creation being nothing but a big softie. Turtles all the way down they weren’t familiar with so Kyungsoo had taken it upon himself to show a picture of it. It was a mostly three dimensional creature based on the earthling turtle so he didn’t think it would be too bad to show it to them. It was green and about two feet in diameter and endlessly tall. It was based on the creation myth that the world rested on the back of a turtle which stood on the back of another turtle, which in turn stood on the back of yet another turtle and so it continued, all the way down. 

 

The picture had looked like a normal earthling turtle to both Jongin and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had been more than a little disappointed. He had promised them he would show them the real deal one day though. But before that happened he needed to get some things arranged. 

 

“Grandma says the cinnamon buns are ready.” Kyungsoo said, letting Cthulhu slobber all over his tentacles as he greeted the other. Goorauc, a horse-like creature with 17 legs and a black hole for a head from a dwarf galaxy in Jongin and Chanyeol’s universe, bumped one of its legs against Kyungsoo, demanding pets. Kyungsoo let another tentacle play around the event horizon of the black hole. 

 

“Alright, let’s go.” His grandfather said, ruffling his hair as he walked past. Kyungsoo detangled himself from the many creatures, saving the Hexarrid from getting sucked into the Goorauc’s black hole for a seventh time, and followed. 

 

When they entered the kitchen his grandmother had made coffee for his grandfather and herself and hot chocolate for Kyungsoo. He smiled and quickly sat down, waiting for his grandparents to sit down too before grabbing one of the newly made cinnamon buns and taking a large bite. 

 

His grandfather quickly relayed how all the different creatures were doing while his grandmother conjured up some milk to pour in her coffee, nodding absently and interjecting a comment every so often. Kyungsoo tuned them out, instead focusing on eating his cinnamon bun. 

 

“Kyungsoo?” His grandmother said after a few moments of silence and Kyungsoo looked up from where he had been picking crumbs off the table. “Why the sudden visit?” She asked and Kyungsoo looked down again, licking his lips. He did have a very specific reason for visiting. A  _ very _ specific reason. A reason that involved Jongin and Chanyeol. 

 

About a week ago, when they had been on the couch cuddling and Kyungsoo had almost fallen asleep, Jongin sneezed. The witch had brushed it off as nothing and Chanyeol hadn’t seemed too concerned with it, only handing Jongin an extra blanket incase he was cold. Kyungsoo however, had not been able to stop thinking about the sneeze. 

  
It had been like a wake up call for him, both literally and figuratively, when Jongin had sneezed. It had reminded him of something crucial. Humans were extremely fragile. They could die from just about anything. Disease, wounds, heights, food, drinks, age. The list was endless. And soon Kyungsoo’s worry grew equally endless. What if something happened to Chanyeol and Jongin? What if they got hurt? What if they got sick? What if they got old? What would he do then? The span of a human life was nothing in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He would blink and they would be gone. 

 

The worry had grown so strong inside him that he had had trouble sleeping for the past few nights. Even his parents had noticed and they had subtly tried to broach the subject of whether he had gotten dumped yesterday. That’s when Kyungsoo had realized that if he wanted to stop feeling like this, he would have to take matters into his own hands. 

 

And immediately place them in his grandmother’s. 

 

“Actually,” Kyungsoo began. “You know I have Jongin and Chanyeol now.” He said, smiling at the names. 

 

“Ah yes, your boyfriend.” His grandmother said with a knowing nod. 

 

“Boyfriends.” Kyungsoo corrected. “They’re two of them. But anyhow. They human, earthlings.” Kyungsoo paused.

 

“Go on.” His grandmother urged him on. 

 

“And I want you to make them immortal.” He said, looking up at his grandmother with the biggest eyes he could muster. She slowly raised one of her many eyebrows. “Please.” Kyungsoo added, leaning forwards with a smile. 

 

“I already made Huchu and Meokmul immortal.” She said. 

  
“That’s not the same!” Kyungsoo protested. “They’re dogs. Jongin and Chanyeol are my boyfriends!” 

 

“I can’t just go around and make anyone immortal on a whim.” She explained with a sigh, shaking her head. Kyungsoo huffed, leaning back. 

 

“Yes you can.” He said, pouting. “You make Uncle's creations immortal all the time.” He protested. “And they’re not even good.”

 

“Kyungsoo.” His grandfather warned and Kyungsoo crossed his arms.

 

“Let him be.” His grandmother said, reaching out with a tentacle towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn’t take it. 

 

This wasn’t fair! How come everyone else always got exactly what they wanted but Kyungsoo never did. He didn’t have a niche, he didn’t have a purpose, and soon he wouldn’t even have boyfriends because his grandmother didn’t want to protect them. It wasn’t fair! He loved Jongin and Chanyeol! He didn’t want to exist if they weren’t there with him. 

 

“Kyungsoo.” His grandmother said, stroking a tentacle down the side of his cheek. “Your uncle’s creatures are important. They play a key role in the continued destruction and recreation of the universes. You know I have to make them immortal.” She explained in a gentle voice. Kyungsoo huffed. 

 

“Jongin and Chanyeol are important too!” He protested. His heart ached at the thought of losing them. If he did, who was to say when he would find happiness again. He was even wearing colours for them. Couldn’t his grandmother see how important they were?

 

“Sweetie.” His grandfather sighed, reaching out to touch him but Kyungsoo jerked away. He did not want to be touched right now. He only wanted Jongin and Chanyeol. He wanted them now and forever. 

 

“What if you grow bored of them in a century or two?” His grandmother asked and Kyungsoo let out a noise of protest, offended that she could even suggest such a thing. 

 

“I won’t! I will never grow bored of them!” He argued, voice rising in pitch. He could feel tears start to brim in his eyes and cursed everything there was. His tentacles manifested, pulling at the realities around him as he tried to keep himself from bursting into tears or bursting the time space continuum and bringing Jongin and Chanyeol directly here so they could convince his grandmother. 

 

“Kyungie.” His grandmother gave a small laugh and Kyungsoo sniffed, preparing to portal back home along with all the cinnamon buns. “They really mean that much to you?” She asked. 

 

Kyungsoo nodded, sniffing again, and slowly looked up. She had a gentle smile on her lips and the tentacle cradling his cheek slowly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. 

 

“Alright.” She said and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, sadness immediately gone. 

 

“Really?” He asked, feeling happiness grow inside him. They were going to be together forever. Him, Jongin and Chanyeol. Always together. Always being able to cuddle on the couch or watch movies or spend lazy mornings  and naughty nights together in Chanyeol’s bed. This was the best day of his life!

 

“Really.” His grandmother confirmed and Kyungsoo flew across the table, enveloping her in a large hug. “But!” She continued. Kyungsoo heeded it no mind. Whatever the but was he could deal with it. He was eldritch after all. 

 

“You have to help Grandfather with the creations.” She added and Kyungsoo sighed, feeling another pout grow on his lips. 

 

“For how long?” He asked. 

 

“Now don’t push your luck mister.” His grandfather said, ruffling his hair. Kyungsoo sighed, realizing he was right. So he agreed and hugged his grandmother in gratitude again before turning to his grandfather and doing the same. 

 

He couldn’t wait to tell Jongin and Chanyeol.

 

* * *

  
  


Their six month anniversary was today. Kyungsoo knew that despite the unit of time being practically insignificant in the eyes of immortals, it was very important for humans. He had read online that you were supposed to give your partner flowers, chocolates and a teddy bear on these occasions and had therefore made sure to acquire all of these things. Well, sans the teddy bear since he couldn’t figure out which of all the bears he was supposed to give and he thought Jongin and Chanyeol’s apartment seemed a little too small for an animal that large. 

 

Excited to deliver his gift and to give the good news of their newfound immortality Kyungsoo rung the doorbell. Immediately he could hear Jjanggu, Monggu, Jjangah and Toben bark on the other side and his own Meokmul and Huchu started excitedly jump around by his feet, their leashes getting tangled. He hissed at them to stay still, resorting to grabbing hold of them with his tentacles and keeping them away from himself. He would not have them drop his gifts. 

 

“You know we are okay with you just manifesting already inside the apartment Soo.” Jongin said as he opened the door and Kyungsoo felt his knees buckle at the sight of his boyfriends. Chanyeol had his arms wrapped around Jongin, looking sleepy but content as he rested his head on the other’s shoulder. 

 

“Happy six month anniversary.” He spoke quickly, wanting to get the bouquets and chocolates out of his arms so he too could cuddle Jongin. He thrust the gifts forwards and waited for his boyfriends to accept them. 

 

Both Jongin’s and Chanyeol’s eyes widened as they took in the gifts. The were two bouquets, one consisting of a group of sunflowers almost as tall as Kyungsoo (they were for Chanyeol, because he was tall and bright and Kyungsoo’s sun) and the other a cloud of pink of some sort of grass called Muhlenbergia Capillaris (these ones for Jongin, because he loved pink and fluff and made Kyungsoo’s middle feel like cotton candy). The chocolate was a huge bar he had seen at an amusement park and  cheated his way to won because the bigger the better, right?

 

“I freaking love dating a god.” Chanyeol spoke as he detached himself from Jongin to accept the gifts, making sure to bend down to kiss Kyungsoo before laughing as he tried to bring the sunflowers into the apartment without bumping them against anything. 

  
“Thank you.” Jongin laughed from behind the cloud of pink grass and Kyungsoo puffed out his chest, feeling pleased with his gifts. He was amazing at this whole human dating thing. As he moved into the apartment he set down Meokmul and Huchu and the dogs quickly moved over to the other dogs, yapping happily as they greeted each other. 

 

“We haven’t gotten you anything.” Jongin added guiltily as he picked out a vase for his bouquet. Chanyeol was still looking at the small selection of vases the couple had for one that would fit his flowers. “We didn’t know what you wanted.” 

 

“More than kisses and cuddles.” Chanyeol added, reaching out to pull Kyungsoo against his side and kiss his head. Kyungsoo squirmed, his insides full of happiness, but didn’t move away. 

 

“I don’t need anything.” He said, pulling Jongin over to the impromptu cuddle session by the cupboard with his tentacle. Jongin came willingly, wrapping himself around Kyungsoo and Chanyeol and placing a kiss against the latter’s cheek. 

 

“Of course you do.” Jongin protested and Kyungsoo could feel him pout against his hair. “Yeol I told you we should get him something.” 

 

“We’ll make it up to you.” Chanyeol promised, kissing both the top of Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s heads before turning back to his vase dilemma. “But before that, you think you can transmute me something to put the bouquet in?” He asked Jongin. 

 

“Sure.” Jongin detached himself from the hug and for a moment Kyungsoo regretted giving Chanyeol such tall flowers because that meant less contact with his boyfriends. But the big smile on Chanyeol’s quickly made up for it. 

  
He watched as Jongin made a quick estimate of the height of the flowers before he pulled out a crayon from behind his ear, one Kyungsoo had learnt was always there. With practised ease he drew a quick transmutation circle and placed a hand on either side. 

 

Kyungsoo always loved watching Jongin use magic. It was fascinating how the human race had figured out how to tap into the raw energy of the universe and how they chose to manipulate. It was horribly inefficient of course, but like most beings, humans didn’t live long enough to learn how to improve much on their use of magic. 

 

Jongin, on the other hand, would live forever so he would have time to become the best transmuter the universes had ever seen. Kyungsoo could feel pride swell in his chest as he watched Jongin transform one of the short but thick glass vases into a tall thin one that could hold the flowers. His boyfriends would become the best human beings ever. No scratch that, they already were. The best beings ever. 

 

“Thank you.” Chanyeol gave Jongin a quick kiss on the cheek once the transmutation was done and together they put the tall flowers into the vase and positioned it in the living room. The dogs, having calmed down by now, excitedly went over to it and sniffed the glass before growing bored once more. 

 

“Now, I have a plan for how we can repay our little god.” Chanyeol spoke once all the gifts were taken care of, ignoring Kyungsoo’s irritated huff at being called little. He was eldritch! He was grander than anything their human minds could even comprehend. 

 

Jongin made a questioning noise and looked up at Chanyeol who bent down to whisper in the other’s ear. Kyungsoo immediately moved forwards but Chanyeol pressed a hand against his chest and held him at arm’s length. Now, if his boyfriends had been anyone else Kyungsoo would have had no problems phasing right through the arm so he could hear what was being said, but he had done that once and it had really ‘creeped them out’ so he wouldn’t. He did huff again and cross his arms though. And three of his tentacle pairs. 

 

As Chanyeol whispered Jongin’s eyes widened and slowly turned towards Kyungsoo, interest growing in them. Kyungsoo felt his own curiosity grow even more and tried pushing Chanyeol’s hand away but the other instead caught him around the waist and pressed him against his side, still out of hearing rage but at least closer. 

 

Kyungsoo huffed for a third time, loudly this time, and recrossed his arms. 

 

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin spoke, his voice deep and despite how much Kyungsoo wanted to be annoyed at them a little bit more he still looked up towards the voice. Jongin was smiling and Kyungsoo’s legs grew weak again. Good thing Chanyeol was holding on to him. 

 

“We have a proposition to you.” The witch continued and Kyungsoo nodded, listening eagerly. “How about, as a treat for our anniversary, we spend the entire day taking care of you.” 

 

“You always take care of me.” Kyungsoo said, not as a protest but just as a statement. His boyfriends were the sweetest. 

 

“That’s cause you’re the youngest.” Chanyeol replied. 

 

“I’m older than your universe.”

 

“Both of you shush.” Jongin sent them both a glare, not happy at being interrupted, and continued. “I said we both take care of you, treat you to a nice dinner, your favorite movie, and then we’ll take you to bed and let you have exactly, what, you, want.” The last words dripped from Jongin’s tongue like honey and Kyungsoo felt himself melt even more, his cheeks burning as he thought about having both Jongin and Chanyeol in bed  fucking spoiling him. 

 

“Okay.” He squeaked. He was dimly aware of his tentacles having grown pink from how hard he was blushing but didn’t care. Not when Jongin was looking at him like he wanted to devour him. 

 

“Great.” Jongin replied, smirking and Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. He quickly looked over at Chanyeol so to not embarrass himself more. Bad choice. The taller human was looking at him with the same look, and suddenly Kyungsoo became very much aware of Chanyeol’s large, strong hands wrapped around his waist, resting just slightly too low to be innocent on his back. 

 

“Can we-” He started, his mouth. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. “Can we switch the order around a little?” Kyungsoo asked, not stopping his tentacles from wrapping around both Jongin and Chanyeol. 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Chanyeol asked with a low chuckle that went straight to Kyungsoo’s groin. Fuck. This was illegal. He shouldn’t allow them to rile him up like this! But they were both so handsome! 

 

“Canwedothebedpartfirst?” Kyungsoo asked in one breath. Jongin immediately barked out a loud laugh, pulling at one of Kyungsoo’s tentacles to get the god to move closer. Chanyeol let out a chuckle of his own, pushing Kyungsoo over to Jongin and allowing the witch to tightly hug the smallest of them. 

 

“Of course.” Jongin spoke, angling Kyungsoo’s head up and pressing a deep kiss to his lips that made Kyungsoo’s toes curl. 

  
The next second Chanyeol grabbed hold of him around the chest and lifted, making Kyungsoo call out in protest. Jongin laughed again, grabbing hold of his legs and the two of them started carrying the eldritch god into the bedroom under loud protest of how ‘ _ this isn’t romantic at all _ ’ and how he was ‘ _ son of darkness and destruction _ ’ who would not hesitate to end humanity. 

 

The pair dumped Kyungsoo onto Chanyeol’s large bed and quickly climbed in after him. Kyungsoo huffed, trying to crawl away to show how annoyed he was at being carried but when Chanyeol grabbed both of his wrist and ran his nose along his jawline all the fight immediately left him. 

 

“Now.” Chanyeol whispered in is ear, taking the earsnib in his mouth for a short moment and sucking on it. “Tell me what you want.” 

 

“You.” Kyungsoo spoke before he could stop himself, not that he wanted to. “And Jongin.” Chanyeol swallowed the last word with a kiss, his tongue teasing Kyungsoo’s mouth open and making the smaller god moan. 

 

“In that order?” The human asked once they parted and Kyungsoo blinked, feeling dazed. Woah, was the whole day going to be like this? 

 

“No.” He breathed, feeling his cheek blush red once more as he licked his lips. “I want...” he trailed off, unsure if he could say what he really wanted. 

 

“You want what?” Jongin asked, appearing next to them and placing a gentle kiss at the junction of Chanyeol’s neck and shoulders. Kyungsoo watched, mesmerized at the way Chanyeol’s eyes darkened. They were both so beautiful, especially together, and Kyungsoo still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be able to call both of them his. 

 

“I want both of you.” He breathed and Chanyeol and Jongin separated, looking down at him with raised eyebrows. 

 

“Of course you’re gonna get both of us.” Jongin said, bending down to place a kiss to his lips. Kyungsoo arched, wanting more. He could feel Chanyeol let go of his wrist but the freedom was short lived as Jongin quickly took his place, straddling his hips and keeping him securely on the bed. 

 

“No.” Kyungsoo breathed between kisses. “I meant, both, at the same time.” His words trailed off into a whisper, the blush burning bright on his cheeks and his tentacles bright pink where they were splayed out on the mattress. 

 

Jongin’s eyes widened as he took in the words and Kyungsoo could hear Chanyeol’s breath hitch. The two humans sent a quick look to each other before Jongin bent down to place a deep kiss against his lips. 

 

“You sure you can handle us both?” He asked, his voice husky with arousal. Kyungsoo nodded, licking his lips again, and Jongin moaned, rolling his hips against Kyungsoo’s. A spark of pleasure went up Kyungsoo’s spine and the god whimpered, pushing his hips up to get more.

 

He could hear Chanyeol hum next to them and feel the other’s large hand run up the inside of his thigh. Kyungsoo looked over at him, seeing Chanyeol’s pupils blown wide with arousal. Jongin’s weight was prominent against his chest, a constant reminder of the close contact between the two of them as Chanyeol’s hand trailed over his hip before palming Jongin’s ass. 

 

Jongin bent down, lips barely touching the sensitive skin of Kyungsoo’s neck and making him shiver. Kyungsoo didn’t dare move, barely dared to blink as Jongin’s lips attached themselves to the sensitive skin and gently nipped and sucked. Chanyeol kept eye contact with him the whole time, the hand returning to his thigh and teasing, skirting, but never touching, the outline of his cock. 

 

“How do you want us?” Jongin asked, breath hot against Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo blinked, forcing himself to break away from Chanyeol’s eyes and look back at Jongin. The moment he met the witch’s eyes, his mind went blank. 

 

“I-” he licked his lips, trying to formulate a sentence when Chanyeol’s hand suddenly cupped him. Instead he moaned, back arching as he strained under Jongin’s hold. 

 

“Or...” He could hear the smirk in Jongin’s voice. “Maybe we should take the lead. This is our gift to you after all.” The witch said, moving back up and rolling his hips again. Kyungsoo nodded, wanting more. 

 

The next moment Chanyeol’s hand wrapped around Jongin’s neck and the human brought the other to his lips, kissing him passionately. Kyungsoo swallowed, watching as Jongin’s hands slowly tangled in Chanyeol’s hair and pulled. The human growled, his own hand fisting in Jongin’s short undercut and Jongin smirked. 

 

Chanyeol advanced, pushing Jongin down and off of Kyungsoo before looking over at the eldritch good. 

 

“Let’s get this off you.” He spoke, hand moving up the inside of Kyungsoo’s leg once more and making its way to the button of his jeans, easily unbuttoning it. Kyungsoo raised his hips, making it easy for Chanyeol to start to pull the jeans off of him. Once his legs were freed he sat up on his knees and reached for Chanyeol’s t-shirt, pulling at the hem until the other got the hint. 

 

Jongin’s warms hands snaked their way under his own shirt and Kyungsoo shuddered as the hands slid up to his chest and gave his nipples a squeeze. He raised his own arms, allowing Jongin to remove the shirt before letting his tentacles work on undressing the witch while his hands worked on Chanyeol’s belt and jeans.

 

Once they were all naked Chanyeol once more pressed him down on the bed, hands teasing the sensitive skin of his hip. Jongin had pressed himself against Chanyeol’s back, mouthing at the human’s neck and looking up at Kyungsoo through hooded lids. 

 

“Third drawer.” Chanyeol spoke, hand wrapping around Kyungsoo’s cock and giving it a slow stroke. Kyungsoo threw his head back, moaning and pressing up into the touch. Chanyeol’s hands was warm around him, teasing the sensitive skin with barely there touches. He could feel his tentacles twitch at the contact and let them loose. 

 

At once they wrapped around his lovers, circling Chanyeol’s arms and holding on as the human’s hand continued to stroke him. A second pair travelled to Jongin, sliding up his well defined back and feeling every inch of him. One tentacle slowly stroked up Chanyeol’s belly and chest while another slowly stroked the side of Jongin’s face. 

 

He could hear Jongin laugh at the contact and looked up, seeing him holding back giggles as the tentacle tickled his neck. Kyungsoo mustered up some control and made it focus on the witch’s arms instead. 

 

“The lube, Soo.” Jongin said once he had finished giggling and Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, blinking slowly as he tried to process the words through the feeling of Chanyeol stroking him and the input from his tentacles. “It’s in the third drawer.” Jongin clarified, turning his head and running his tongue up the now bright pink tentacle closest to him. 

 

Kyungsoo shuddered, forcing one of his tentacles to stop their exploring of his boyfriend’s bodies to retrieve the lube. It was a struggle, especially when Jongin and Chanyeol started kissing and Jongin’s hand wrapped around Chanyeol’s hardening cock. His tentacle, normally a precise tool, fumbled with the handle and Kyungsoo was forced to send another over before he managed to get the drawer open and the lube bottle out. 

 

Once it was in Jongin’s hands the other wasted no time in coating his fingers before resuming his slow stroking up Chanyeol’s cock. The human moaned, head falling backwards as he slowly rolled his hips in time with Jongin’s hand. Kyungsoo watched with large eyes, his own cock twitching at the sight. He brought one of his tentacles over and coated it in lube before sneaking it around Jongin and hesitantly wrapping it around the other’s cock. 

 

The reaction was instantaneous. Jongin groaned deeply, his hands faltering for a moment as Kyungsoo tightened his grip and started slowly massaging the erect dick. He could hear Jongin swear, feeling him twitch and a surge of pride of it being him causing those reactions ran through him. 

 

“Hurry up.” Jongin hissed in Chanyeol’s ear as Kyungsoo snaked the tentacle down towards his balls. Chanyeol let out a chuckle, pressing a haste kiss to Jongin’s cheek before bending forwards to Kyungsoo and capturing the god’s lips in a kiss. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched, his mouth opening easily to allow Chanyeol’s tongue to explore. 

 

Something wet and cold touched his hole and Kyungsoo twitched, his movements stilling for a moment as Chanyeol teased the first finger over his rim. The human slowly pressed the tip of his finger inside before pulling out and circling the rim once more. 

 

Slowly, so not to hurt him, the human carefully stretched him out. The human’s fingers were unyielding in a way Kyungsoo’s tentacles weren’t and despite both Jongin, Chanyeol and himself having fingered him before he still couldn’t get fully used to the spark of excitement the intimate touches brought up his spine. 

 

By the time Chanyeol had three fingers pumping in and out of him Kyungsoo was a moaning mess, his short bangs sticking to his forehead as his hands fisted in the sheets. His tentacles were almost all wrapped around whatever he could get hold of to try and stay grounded. At a particularly hard thrust Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed hold of Jongin’s hand next to him, squeezing it hard as he whined. 

 

“I think that will do for now, why don’t you take care of yourself while I deal with this one.” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, fingers leaving him. Kyungsoo blinked, trying to process the words as Chanyeol moved over to Jongin, pressing a deep kiss against his lips and pulling out the fingers Jongin had been using to prepp himself with and replacing them with his own. 

 

Slowly Kyungsoo pushed himself up on his elbows, breath caught in his chest as he watched Chanyeol scissor his fingers and stretch Jongin further. It reminded him of the times he had  spied on watched the two of them fuck before their relationship started and suddenly the air around him was even hotter. 

 

Kyungsoo licked his lips, watching as Chanyeol pulled out only to quickly press his cock against Jongin’s waiting hole. Kyungsoo spread his legs, watching the two of them kiss, and brought one of his tentacles close to himself, the one he had been using to jerk Jongin off earlier. 

 

As Chanyeol started to slowly move deeper inside Jongin Kyungsoo pressed the tentacle against his hole and pushed inside. He tried to match his speed with Chanyeol’s thrusts but quickly found he was far too impatient and instead worked up a rhythm that were enough to keep the flame of arousal in his abdomen burning but not enough to make him cum. 

 

Chanyeol on the other hand was slow, carefully pressing inside and making sure Jongin was comfortable with the girth before starting to sensually move his hips. This wasn’t fucking, this was making love, Kyungsoo realized and the thought had his toes curl in the sheets. He couldn’t wait until both Jongin and Chanyeol were inside him. 

 

A second tentacle joined the first, at first simply circling his rim and teasing it but soon pressing inside. Kyungsoo groaned at the stretch, making Chanyeol and Jongin stop and look over at him. Jongin’s eyes were hooded, pupils wide with arousal and his mouth hanging open. Chanyeol’s chest was glistening with sweat, his teeth bared as he watched Kyungsoo press a second tentacle inside himself. 

 

This time it was Chanyeol who matched his speed with Kyungsoo’s thrusts, hips rougher and quicker than before and making Jongin arch and moan out loud. Kyungsoo spread his legs further, making sure his hole was on display as he worked to open himself up. 

 

“Please.” He groaned, pressing the tentacles deep inside of himself and holding them there for a long second. “Please, I need you. I need both of you.” Kyungsoo blabbered, his free tentacles snaking across the bed to stroke over Chanyeol and Jongin’s bodies. 

 

He could hear them separate and sat up further, watching as Jongin crawled over to him and took his place between his legs. The witch’s lips were swollen from kissing as they pressed against Kyungsoo’s, a fine tremble in his hand as it fisted around Kyungsoo’s neglected cock. 

 

“Please.” Kyungsoo whispered again, hands holding onto Jongin’s arms as the other continued to tease him. 

  
“Come here.” Jongin spoke against his lips, pulling slightly at him and Kyungsoo obeyed, sitting up and allowing Jongin to position him on all fours above the other. The next second he could feel Chanyeol’s hands on his back, moving down towards his ass and the tentacles still buried in him. He pulled them out, his hole twitching as it tried to close around nothing. 

 

Jongin’s strong hand on his hips guided him down until he could feel Jongin’s cock push against his hole. It slipped inside easily, Kyungsoo being stretched more than enough to accomodate for him. Still, the witch moaned, nails digging in to the pale skin of Kyungsoo’s hips as the hotness surrounded him. 

 

“You sure you ready for this?” Chanyeol asked, pushing Kyungsoo down closer to Jongin until they were chest to chest, breath mingling with each other. Kyungsoo nodded, shifting on his knees and spreading his legs to make sure Chanyeol would have access to his hole as well. 

 

As he felt the first touch of the other’s cock against his already stretched rim Kyungsoo tensed, anticipation making him nervous. 

 

“Relax.” Jongin whispered, mouthing as his jawline as Chanyeol experimentally pressed forwards. “We would never hurt you.” 

 

Slowly, slow enough to make Kyungsoo feel as if time stood still, Chanyeol pressed forward, and inch by inch Kyungsoo’s rim gave way. As the tick head of Chanyeol’s cock finally slipped inside the three of them moaned in unison, Kyungsoo already shaking from the concentration it took not to tense up. 

 

“You’re doing so good Soo, so good for us.” Chanyeol spoke, carefully rocking his hips and feeding more of himself inside. Kyungsoo whimpered, feeling the burn of the stretch. Together Jongin and Chanyeol were wider than Kyungsoo had anticipated and he was already feeling so full. But at the same time he wanted to have both of them inside him more than anything else. He wanted the three of them to be one, to be as close as possible. 

 

When Chanyeol bottomed out Jongin was whispering praises into Kyungsoo’s ears, telling him how good he was doing and how amazing he felt around his cock. Kyungsoo let out a deep moan, back arching as Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the top of his spine. He felt so full, like he would burst, his heart beating quickly with the loving caresses of his boyfriends and the sweet nothings whispered in his ears. 

 

Slowly, Chanyeol pulled out again before thrusting in and making Jongin groan. Kyungsoo could feel the two cocks rub against each other inside him and his cock twitched at the sensation. 

 

With each thrust Chanyeol put some more force between his hips until he had a rhythm built up that had Jongin groan and Kyungsoo’s breath hitch. The witch had started moving his own hips, minute thrusts moving in tandem with Chanyeol and making everything feel ten times more intense for Kyungsoo. 

 

The with of the two cocks inside him made sure they were constantly pressing against that spot and he had never thought pleasure could become too much, but as Chanyeol’s hand tightened around his hips once more and his hips ground close to Kyungsoo’s the god heard himself sob from the overstimulation. 

 

The tight knot of arousal in his guts felt too tight for it to be able to finally release. He pressed himself closer to Jongin, wanting more contact, and the witch wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo with a groaned out coo. 

 

“You’re doing so well Kyungsoo, taking us so well. We love you so much.” He whispered and Kyungsoo nodded, feeling a little more under control as Jongin continued to speak to him. 

 

Chanyeol’s hips slowed, the other, bending down close again and taking one of Kyungsoo’s hands fisted in the sheets and interlacing their fingers. 

 

“You look so pretty like this.” He whispered, hips rolling slowly as he kissed the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulders. “Spread out of both of us, working so hard for our pleasure. You’re amazing, wonderful, we love you so much.” 

 

Kyungsoo wanted to reply, to say he loved them both as well but he couldn’t pull enough air into his lungs between Jongin’s gentle hands stroking him and Chanyeol’s hips slowly working him to completion. He didn’t need to though, because both of his boyfriends hushed him and told him they knew. 

 

Kyungsoo nodded, relaxing down against Jongin’s sweaty chest as Chanyeol’s steady rhythm started to falter. He was close, they all were, and Kyungsoo could feel his own hips move to meet Chanyeol’s with every thrust. 

 

“Come on Soo.” Jongin whispered, hands traveling up his sides. “Cum for us Soo, let go Soo.” He urged, his own hips twitching. Kyungsoo moaned, rolling his hips as he sought out his released. 

 

Suddenly Jongin’s breath hitched and Kyungsoo could feel him twitch inside of him, feel the hot spurts of cum coating his walls, and the tight ball inside him exploded. With a whine he could feel himself cum, pleasure washing over him as he clung to Jongin and Chanyeol, every twitch of Chanyeol and Jongin inside him seeming to set off another wave of pleasure. 

 

He could feel Chanyeol cum inside him too and groaned, feeling even fuller. His own release was coating his and Jongin’s stomachs, mixing with the sweat and making him feel even more stickier. 

 

“Ah fuck.” Chanyeol groaned, pulling out before rolling over to lay down beside the two. Kyungsoo could feel himself gape, feel Jongin’s softening cock slip out as well once the pressure of Chanyeol’s dick was gone. A slow trickle of cum was running down his balls and Kyungsoo had to hold back the urge to have a tentacle feed it back into him once more. He was way too sensitive right now for anything like that. 

 

“Come here, I demand cuddles.” Chanyeol spoke, pulling Kyungsoo off of Jongin and letting him rest his tired legs. He wrapped his tentacles around Chanyeol’s chest, pulling himself closer as the taller spooned him from behind. Opposite him Jongin was cuddling up close, tucking his face under Kyungsoo’s chin and pulling at a handful of his tentacles until they too wrapped around him. 

 

As they lay there Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think of how perfect they fit together, of how they had had to have been made for each other and how now, it would be the three of them forever, always. 

 

“I have to tell you something.” He spoke, the happiness in his chest making it hard to speak and his words coming out raspy. Chanyeol cuddled closer to him, pressing a kiss against his hair as he hummed in reply. 

 

“Don’t tell me you can get pregnant.” Jongin spoke, sounding half out of it already as he snuggled closer to Kyungsoo’s chest. He should probably pull the blanket over them before they got too cold, but the mere thought of letting go of either Jongin or Chanyeol with one of his tentacles made Kyungsoo’s chest hurt. 

 

“No not right now.” He replied, tightening his hold on his boyfriends. 

 

“Cool.” Jongin mumbled, his lips brushing against Kyungsoo’s skin as he spoke. Chanyeol hummed in agreement, arms pulling Kyungsoo closer yet to him before the heavyweight of his head suddenly disappeared from Kyungsoo’s back.

 

“What do you mean not right now?” Chanyeol spoke, sounding halfway to alarmed. Kyungsoo ignored him, He was a god. If he wanted to get pregnant he was sure he could figure out a way. Right now he didn’t really feel like even more kids. They already had 6 dogs and Chanyeol had been eyeing a hamster to bring to the family. 

 

So instead of answering the question he went straight to the point. 

 

“You both are immortal now.”

 

A long moment of silence followed where Kyungsoo could feel both Chanyeol and Jongin tense around him. He huffed, wiggling between them to get them to resume cuddling. 

 

“Immortal?” Chanyeol asked, sounding like Kyungsoo had just told him the sky was green.

 

“Wait what?” Jongin spoke a moment later, blinking rapidly before looking up at Kyungsoo with a deep frown.  “How?” He asked. 

 

“I asked grandma to make you immortal.” Kyungsoo explained, not really seeing where the confusion came from. Was immortality really such a hard concept for humans to grasp? Would he need to explain how it worked to them? He really didn’t feel like spending his post orgasm high like that. 

 

“But...Why?” Chanyeol asked, pulling at Kyungsoo’s shoulder to make him face him.

 

Now it was Kyungsoo’s time to frown. What did they mean why? Wasn’t that obvious. He could live without the two of them, so the only solution was to ensure he never would. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with them and an eldritch god always got what he wanted.

 

“Because I love you.” He answered. Immediately Chanyeol’s frown smoothened out and a wide smile spread on his lips. One of his hands moved up to stroke his cheek before he leaned in close and pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

 

“I love you too.” He whispered and Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin let out an impatient noise next to him and the god turned around again. Instantly Jongin’s lips were on his, the witch’s arms tight around his chest as he kissed him like a man drowning. 

  
“I love you too.” He spoke, smiling in that way that made Kyungsoo feel weak. 

 

“We both love you, so so much.” 

  
  
  



End file.
